Not so innocent
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Unbeta readed, When Dom and Brian start plan their hesit in Rio, they end up asking help of old friends, will events in Rio change much?
1. Chapter 1

Not so Innocent

Paring: Han/Oc Lancey Harry/Tej past Tonks/Harry

Summary: When Dom and Brian start plan they end up asking help of old friends, will events in Rio change how much?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything charecters or songs except oc characters

Chapter 1

Brian P.O.V

"Dom we need best in this team." I say and I notice Dom typical serious face, I could tell he had a lot to think, since Mia was pregnant, we were about rob one most powerful man in Rio and we will most likely have DEA agents after us. Life is clearly is easy.

"I know I think I can ask my old friend Harry he is amazing driver and ex-military solider, what I understand he is working mercenary in these days, but he is good and trust worthy guy." Dom says and Mia smiles.

"Okay, I know one Lance who is great in battle and has access in all weapons and don't ask how." I say and Dom nods.

"Okay, you call this Lance and if he can come fast as possible, I'm calling to Harry." Dom says and leaves from our crappy slum house.

I pick up phone and I dial Lance number. It doesn't take long to her to answer.

"Lancey." She answer bored manner and I can hear crying from background.

"Hey Lance, it's me Brian. I need help or favour depends which way you like take it." I say and there is silence for little while.

"Okay, what you need and remember I don't do anything for free unless it is fucking easy." She says serious manner.

"I'm Rio we need your weapons and your well skills racer and I promise we pay you well." I say and I hear she starts laugh.

"You are freaking lucky bastard after all I'm only two days away from Rio, since I'm racing in Erza's place, and I drive there soon as I can." She says and I thank her.

"Thanks, how Claire is?" I ask and she goes quiet and I feel cold breeze in my face.

"She is fine, she misses you. I have problem Draco has runaway from prison, so is that okay if I take Claire with me?" She asks and I can tell she is worried and terrified same time.

"Of course you can take her, you never need ask that, I promise protect and look after you." I say and she laughs bitterly.

"Aren't you sweet or you just romantic? But I leave tomorrow morning and don't regret that you invite me." She says and I just shake my head after all she never changes.

Soon I hang up phone and I walk back to inside where Mia and Dom are sitting as they had waited me.

"Lance is in." I only answer and Mia nod while Dom tells that Harry is in too and that team we be here inside two days.

I just know this is going to be hell of trip.

2 days later Harry's P.O.V

I just arrived Rio and I wasn't alone being single father of two wasn't easy and fact that I was mercenary didn't help anything. Rio was hot and dirty and full of people but I owned Dom and this one way to make money.

I looked my kids Teddy and Gwen and times like these I wished that Tonks or to me Dora was alive and not death.

But she gave me twins Teddy and Gwen my five year old children and remind use condom.

I take some taxi and we drive some facility and I look it for while, Dom really can pick place.

"Daddy I need go to pee." Gwen says while Teddy is singing lollipop dada feat. Sandy Rivera & trix, I really need kill Weasley twins.

"Yes you can go soon pee, just wait for little more." I say patient manner and she gives me weak nod.

When I finally pay to taxi driver we walk in that damn facility and I notice there are two guys and they stare me and kids, then Gwen runs to find toilet and I tell her come back soon as possible.

Teddy doesn't give damn what is happening and the other guy who introduce himself as Roman starts flirt with me ask when I give that ass.

"Well sweetheart I give you my sexy ass when I pull trigger of this shotgun, so wanna get ride of your life time?" I ask while my shotgun is pointed to his head he backs off soon, while other guy Tej smirks and winks at me.

Soon two Latino guys come and for some unknown reason they start cat fight.

Soon Gwen comes back and we all stare at them like they were insane.

"So I see you all have met." Dom says when he walks in and we give each other fast bro-hug.

"Harry, nice to see you and kids." Dom says while Mia is hugging me.

"Nice to see ya too, is everyone in here since it would be nice to get started?" I ask and some blonde guy… Brian if I remember correct speaks.

"Yeah, everybody except Lance is here." I notice that Dom goes somewhat tense.

"Where is Lance?" Dom asks and we all stare at Brian.

"Downtown waiting for us to pick up, street racing if understand correctly." Brian answer and soon we all are driving to downtown where street race should be.

When we arrive in race scene I see all hot looking chicks and couple hot looking guys, since I'm bi not straight or at least dating Ginny, I'm not welcome anymore to Burrow.

Then I notice that Roman is pointing some girl's almost showing ass, she is wearing small black dress and she has hooker tights and her messy black hair with lime green highlights falling nicely her back.

"Man, that's nice ass, I'm going to give her ride of her life, after I have smacked her." Roman says loudly and Tej and I can't hold small chuckles, while Brian actually laughs aloud, he get's weird starring from others while Roman gives him dirty look.

Then Brian yells loudly "Hi Lance!"

Soon girl turns around and my jaw drops ground, while most stare her stunned like they were never see girl before but I know this chick too well.

"It is actually Lancey but Lance for short." She says and smiles.

Then she notices me and her smile goes even wider.

"Well isn't this big family reunion…" She starts and most of us stare at her.

"Harry dear brother, did you miss me?" She asks from me while I stare at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lancey P.O.V

Reaction was better that I except and way others react I'm sure they didn't except me to be a girl.

Then I realize why Brian called and told me play along.

I look dark guy who was loud mouthed about my ass Roman if I understand correct and I smile evilly at him.

"So Roman right, still wanna give me ride of my life? Or are you sure that you would be one who give that ride since I would love to make you my bitch." I say and his jaw drops and I laugh while other guys chuckle.

"So this is Lance." Bald Latino guy say and I give my hand to him.

"Yeah, and you must be Dom." I say and he just nods.

I introduce myself to everyone and I talk little while but Han catch my eye he has something smooth in him and something what makes me want to be close to him, like it was gravity.

Then suddenly loud happy yell comes middle of nowhere "Uncle Brian!"

It is Claire and she runs to Brian's leg nearly tackling him down, which only makes him laugh.

"Hey Claire! How's my favourite baby girl?" Brian asks I can tell them most of them are amused.

"Good, I started play soccer, west hams are favourites, and uncle Dean likes them too! Don't worry sky line is best!" She says excitedly and happily.

She clearly has missed Brian, I notice Harry is little bit jealous looking but it's not my fault we end up going different ways.

"That's my girl know what best car is." Brian says proud manner and Dom just yells at him "Challenger is better!"

"I agree Dom." I say and Brian yells something like traitor.

"So I think we should go to your place talk about this mission since time is money." I say and Dom nods, I give one last smirk to Harry before I drive away with my ford mustang 2011 gt which is red as blood and it is convertible.

Harry leaves with his 1969 Camaro.

Harry P.O.V

We arrive back to facility and Dom starts tell us about this heist and everything is okay until Dom mention Reyes has hide his money more place than just one.

"Are you insane that don't work like, that." Roman says and most in room nods even I'm in same lines.

"Yes, Roman is right we can pull that many heist without Reyes won't do a thing." Han says calm manner and I notice that he and my sister change looks.

"Han and Roman are right, Reyes can't be that big moron and if he has raise top of Rio's gangster it isn't for pretty face and nice ass, he has brains and skills for control people other way just pointing gun their head and that means he knows how control them." Lancey says and I look her for moment that feels like forever and I can tell in that moment she looks many years older.

I understand she is thinking her marriage to Malfoy.

"And if we even were able to rob couple his places doesn't you think he would move his money for save place." I say and then realization hits Lance and I.

"Exactly." Dom says and others look us.

Couple days later

It was one those smart plans to you get when you are either drunk or just extremely stupid, now we were marching right into Reyes places, with my sister mini armoury and I really wanted know how in hell she could get that much guns in Brasilia without getting catch and how she even has that much guns but I have feeling I don't really want know the truth.

"So sis, which car, Evo, Mustang or Mazda?" I ask and she thinks before answering "Land rover."

"Why?" I ask and she smiles while she loads her shotgun and magnum.

"Because I feel like I should choose it and I don't use it that often so why not and it still beat your Aston martin." She says playfully, making Dom, Brian and Roman chuckle.

"I like to have ride with your Martin." Tej says and others, goes to "OOOHH's!"

Soon we are driving to Reyes place and I notice Han has gone with my sister car with is bloody annoying, since I'm sure they have already much more closer thing than just friends which leads me think my sister and way she works with man she is too fast, in things of loves and I was right that Draco didn't change and that he still as wanker but no! That bullshit he is change and Umbitch look pretty in pink.

Mia was nice enough to look after kids, across to Lance, Mia is pregnant and I believe her since she has better mojo in these things.

When we are Reyes place we march in and point guns their heads and most them are woman who stripped down their underwear just in case there are couple Reyes gorilla's or more like his privet Crabbe and Goyle and when we remove our masks they start call us crazy but when they see Lance face it get them really fucked up and they how she can do it Reyes and stuff but her face doesn't change she smiles coldly and points her gun to his temple and then I realize she is actually working for Reyes and she is helping us to rob her own boss, she is clearly fucked up even with Potter and Black genes.

After we are burned Reyes money we wait for transfer which happens to fast but place where he puts his money is unbelievable.

"No fucking way." I say and Tej nod, I really this guy and while we stare Reyes small safe I hear that Roman is talking to Lance.

"I'm sure he is top."  
"No he is bottom, I know my brother and if Tej and him has thing I'm sure Harry is bottom."

I really want punch those two sometimes, but then they come next to us and their jaws drop off and Tej and I can help but smirk.

While Roman and Lance say same thing exactly same time "You gotta be shitting at me."

And we all look police station, which we are going to rob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for extremely small Chapter**

Chapter 3

Lancey P.O.V

"If he brings money to police station he has some big guys on his leach." Roman says and I can't help but nod.

"Heist still stands." Dom says and Harry and I change look, while others are doing it too, I look Hand who looks somewhat calm but he start hesitate too not that I could blame him after all this got some much harder.

"This mission impossible turned freaking mission freaking insanity." Roman complains and Harry mumbled something good old times and I smirk, I know what he means.

"Its 11 million per people," Dom says and Roman starts his typical babbling and soon Harry and I exchange knowing looks.

"Well we should start work then." Harry says and we start plan what we are going to do, Harry is helping Tej, Mia is doing research, Dom and Brian are getting cars, Roman is doing shit talking and getting police station without noticing and I'm not envy him but he is only one who is able to do it after his shit talking can piss you off after some time, after we figure out what sort safety box there is our Spanish duo is some fucked up way able to get it similar one (don't ask how) and they are explosive masters their own way, Han and I will have some other shit to do.

Some days/possible week later…Harry P.O.V

Okay our little piggy came and that was hard core bitch, and so my sister and Han were lucky ones to going to get hand print of Reyes.

"Are kids in nap?" Familiar voice say and I see Tej, I smile him goofily and he puts his arms around me and start kiss my neck I laugh and turn around so I'm able to kiss him.

When we are about get into real fun Lancey and Roman just had to pop in.

"Hey guys…wow!" Roman says and he actually covers his eyes and Lancey is staring at us.

"We were just leaving." She says and drags Roman with her before he is able to say or do anything.

Tej and I look each other and there is awkward silence until "I know Tej was going to be on top, I win this god damn bet!" Lancey almost yells happily while Roman is complaining about lost bet.

"Fuck you too sis!" I yell and she opens door and show her middle finger and yells "Yes, but Han does it!"

"Burn!" Roman yells and soon those two leaves.

Lancey P.O.V

I looked my phone there was new text message, I read it fast and I knew I needed to see him.

"Han we are going to get that hand print tomorrow there is one my old friends in here and I'm going to see hi…her." I say and he nods since is he is too busy to talk with Dom.

Soon I pick my Mustang and I drive throw the slums of Rio until I come one big building where he is already waiting at me.

Soon he notices, me and we both smile each other and I run to hug him.

"Lance." He says soft but stern voice and I just want laugh at him.

"Luke, long times no see." I say and he smiles at me but he is really serious which worries me.

"We have a lot to talk about." He says and looks me at eyes and I know it is true.

I just have feeling that this will be painfully long and hard night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lancey P.O.V

Han and I had fun stuff to do aka get hand print of Reyes, Dom really likes to put us in easy stuff, but truth is this really easy if you start think of it.

I only need Han to be back up or in this case he only needs to be my avec.

Heck Dom and Brian got all nice and more challenging stuff aka getting cars, I miss racing.

And they get cars and pretty nice ones my favourite was papa Smurfit as Roman calls it, Blue Porsche the real beauty.

But now I need to focus I need to get that hand print and how we are getting it? Going to charity event, in one of Rio's most marvellous, luxurious and elegant penthouses.

We decide barrow Harry's new Aston Martini since my Ferrari is in Tej caring hands.

But if they wanted buy the fact we were rich and good folk that believe money actually goes to people who needs it then we needed rich kids car and Aston Martini was elegant classical beauty.

I was dressed in blood red dress which fit and showed my body quit nicely, while Han was wearing expensive suit.

We drive penthouse where event should be and game plan was simple it all would take only five minutes.

We go to in and we play our part as newly wed British/Japanese couple who are spending their honeymoon in Brazil and we are worried about poor kids in area. Only good things begin married to Draco was learning speak like highborn stuck up pureblood after all those stuck up purebloods aren't too far away from these stuck up snobs.

When we finally find Reyes I decide this was right time to act. I ask if I could speak him privately and he as typical stupid male says as yes or maybe he thought that girl like me couldn't fight back.

I put imperio to him and soon job is done after all Brazil wizard society works really differently than British one. In Brazil you could use unforgivable spells if you had government permission or if your work as auror or in the army.

Soon I have Reyes hand print and I remove curse and destroy his memories and I go back to Han who is holding our newly wed image.

I walk back to Han and I kiss at him with tongue and really passionate manner and I tell him that is time to use leave while some guys are giving Han knowing look.

Soon we are driving back to our place but we stop in beach where we run in sand and go to somewhat cold water, I'm always finding water as cold even how warm people say it would be.

Its weird see Han laughing so much but it is different be alone with him than when there is others around.

When we finally arrive back to our head quarter, they give us weird looks and I give hand print to Tej.

2 days later, Harry P.O.V

Hobbs the guy who is after all of us, is now more in our track than before and it start gets peoples nerves.

"I think we should something to Hobbs." I say and others look at except Lancey who is too busy texting with someone.

"I'm with Hero boy in here things are hard enough without that sheriff." Roman says and Tej nods.

"We should let him run for his money." Roman continues and then idea hits in Dom and he smiles slightly sinister smile.

"I thin we should go out." He says and I smile, this is going to be fun even if Mia has to stay baby sitter once again, but she is pregnant and so she needs to be safe.

Hobbs P.O.V

Toretto and his gang are moving we are going to catch him, I make sure of it.

When we arrive place where Toretto and O'Connor should be I realise where we are in racing place, so they really believe they are going to have home advance?

"Hey Toretto!" I yell and he and O'Connor turn around and look me like I was complete idiot.

"Hi Hobbs." He says and we stare each other for while.

"I'm going to arrest you." I say and I glare his team specially O'Connor since he used to be right side of law but he decide to play his own game and show his true colours.

"I don't feel like I'm arrested do you O'Connor?" He asks and I start feel anger coming in me.

"Not one bit." He answers and cockily and I'm about answer at him but then I see her…

"Hi, Lance how Claire is?" I ask and she looks up to me and smile prettily as always.

"She is fine, football fanatic like any other British. How are you Luke?" She says and I notice we all are looking each other in quit weird manner.

It seems that our dear Lance haven't tell them everything.


End file.
